


I'd end my days with you

by pansexual_nutella



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: BoyxBoy, Frerard, M/M, MCR, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansexual_nutella/pseuds/pansexual_nutella
Summary: After hearing they only have 1 month left to live, Frank and Gerard pack up and leave for adventure. The ever impending doom of the apocalypse leers down upon them, but they try and put it all behind them and focus on completing their bucket lists; after all, certain death is on November 5th. Wanting to leave life with no regrets, Frank and Gerard confess their feelings for each other and start a doomed love straight from the beginning. After all, they only have 1 month before they lose everything.*this story is also posted on my wattpad account, Kenadee03*
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 12





	1. Day 1, October 5th

"Ha! Suck it Gerard," Frank laughed, throwing his controller down in victory as the words 'you lose' flashed across Gerard's screen. 

"I will not suck it, and I only lost because I let you!" Gerard retaliated, grabbing a pillow and chucking it at his friend's head. 

"Yeah sure sure, that's what you said the other hundred times I won, just face it, you suck at video games, and at dick too but that's none of my business."

"Hey!" Gerard's face went bright red, "I have not, and you know that!"

Frank just smirked, "whatever you say, Gerard Gay," Frank meant to say more, but got cut off as Gerard chucked another pillow at his head. "Seriously? Another pillow? If you actually want to hurt me you'd want to use this," he grabbed the bean bag he was sitting on and threw it at Gerard, making him gasp in surprise.

"Unfair!"

"Says the one throwing pillows at me because they're a sore loser." Frank smirked.

"The only sore loser here is you," Gerard said while standing up and fixing his hair that suffered at the hands of Frank's bean bag. Frank just chuckled and shook his head, sometimes, well all the time, Gerard was a sore loser. Gerard was about to make another smart ass comment when they both heard a gasp and a crash in the kitchen. They both looked at each other and shrugged, "you're the winner, you should go check it out."

"It really should be the loser, but I'm a humble winner and will go, even though you only want me to go because you're lazy." Frank teased, exiting his room and heading downstairs to see his mother staring at the TV and surrounded by a broken plate. "Ma? Everything okay?" Frank didn't get a verbal response, instead, his mother pointed to the TV. 

The news was on with a bold headline saying, "NASA's mission mistake means the moon will collide with Earth on November 5th.' 

He couldn't believe it, surely the government were just saying this as a harmless joke, right? NASA couldn't have messed up this badly, it seems impossible. "Gerard," he called frantically, "get down here!"

"Only if you promise not to attack me with pillows," a voice sang from upstairs.

Frank groaned in frustration, "now's not the time, Gee."

"Promise me."

"Fine, I won't attack you with pillows. Now get your ass down here!"

Gerard grumbled to himself and slowly made his way downstairs, still not entirely trusting Frank to keep his word. However, as he made his way to the lounge room, he noticed something was wrong. Linda was still standing surrounded by the broken plate, tears running down her face and wearing a broken expression. Frank was sitting in front of the TV, one hand on the screen and the other in his hair, breathing rapidly and holding the same expression as his mother. 

"What's going on? Is everything okay?" Gerard asked, moving over to kneel next to Frank, placing a hand over the one on his hair, bringing it away to stop him from tugging out his hair.

"Look at the screen, Gee, we're gonna die," Frank whispered, still looking at the TV.

Gerard turned his attention to the screen and listened to the news.

"In breaking news, NASA's most recent mission on the moon backfired when all their supplies caught fire and created a huge explosion that moved the moon off its the gravitational axis and moved it into Earth's atmosphere. This means that as the moon rotates around the Earth, it will move closer and closer until it eventually collides with Earth. NASA predicts the moon will collide with Earth in a month from now; on November 5th. NASA apologizes for the inconvenience this will cause and will try their hardest to fix their mistake. We will now pass over to Ray to talk about the weather this coming week."

"What?" Gerard breathed, still not believing what he just heard. "Frank, what's happening?"

Frank looked at Gerard, tears glistening in his eyes, still not quite falling. "We only have one month left."

\---

It has been one hour since that dreadful news was broadcast across the world, everyone waiting for NASA's next actions, that's if there even were going to be actions taken on the problem. Gerard was pacing in Frank's room, a determined look on his face, while Frank was seated on his bed, watching him pace back and forth.

"There's nothing we can do, we only have 1 month left. You're not gonna find a loophole," Frank sighed, resting his head in his hands. 

"It's not about loopholes, Frank. It's how we are going to spend our last month," Gerard said, standing in front of Frank, "remember that time we were talking about our bucket lists and you said you wanted to travel around America?" Frank nodded, starting to catch onto what Gerard was saying. "Well think about it, we have one month left. Do we want to spend it going to school and following the same, dumb, mindless routine? Or do we want to spend it really living? Let's get a car and drive around America, complete as much of our bucket lists as we can. What do you say?"

Frank stared at Gerard, he wanted to say yes, but what about the practicality of the trip? "What about the car? We would need a big one for our bags and if we ever need to sleep in it."

Gerard grinned, "I am glad you said that. Do you remember my uncle that came to mine the other month?" Frank nodded. "Well, he owns a funeral parlour, and-"

"A hearse? You want to drive around in a hearse?" Frank gasped in disbelief.

"It's only fitting. We're going to die anyway, mind as well drive around in a car designed for transporting the dead," Gerard grinned, "It's perfect! So what do you say?" 

Frank matched Gerard's grin, "well we have nothing left to lose. Screw school. Let's go on a fucking road trip."

\---

The pair marched down to Gerard's uncle's shop, famously titled Cemetery Drive, Frank thought it was pretty fitting, considering he drives the dead for a living. Gerard walked through the door, "Uncle Matthew, are you here?" He called, walking to the study down the hall. He could hear mumbling from inside the study and as he was about to open the door, he heard a small moan.

Gerard turned to Frank, "oh my god. I swear if he and my Aunt are doing what I think they are, I will die from embarrassment." 

Frank shrugged, "well there's only one way to find out," before Gerard realized what he was doing, Frank knocked and opened the door, revealing a flustered Uncle Matthew and a lady Gerard had never seen before. 

"Er, hi Gerard, how are you?" Matthew said awkwardly, trying to quickly button up his shirt and straighten his tie.

"You're cheating on Aunt Marie?!"

"No, no! Well yes, but Gerard, the world is ending and-"

"That's not an excuse, that means you should be spending the last month with people you love, not with this slut," Gerard said in disgust.

"Please don't tell Marie, it will never happen, just please don't tell her, Gerard I'm begging you, don't tell her."

"Give me a hearse."

"What?" Matthew questioned, surely he misheard.

"A hearse. I need to use it for the next month. Give me one and I won't tell Aunt Marie." 

"What do you need a hearse for?" Matthew asked, ushering Gerard and Frank out of the study and into the garage.

"What do you need a side bitch for?" Gerard snapped in response, taking the keys and opening the door. "Get in Frank, we're going. Bye uncle Matthew." And with that, Gerard drove away from the shop that he would never see again, and away into the night.

The plan would be to go back to their separate houses for the night, spend time with their family before Gerard would pick Frank up bright and early the next morning. It was a perfect escape route from reality. 

A/N

Hi everyone! This is my first Frerard fan fic so it probably kinda sucks, but points for trying right? Tell me what you all think!


	2. Day 2, October 6th

It was 5 am when Gerard picked Frank up from his house, the sun was starting to rise and the countdown started for the end of the world. 

"Seriously? 5 am? This shits too early," Frank groaned, falling down onto the passenger seat dramatically, which, Gerard had to admit, was really cute. 

Gerard rolled his eyes in response, starting up the car and handing Frank a map, "where to first?"

"New York! I really want to see the Statue of Liberty and the Empire State Building!" Frank exclaimed excitedly, now fully awake. "Okay so there are 50 states, 49 if you don't count Jersey, and 30 or so days, so we need to go to like 2 a day, at least. So what if we do New York, then to Connecticut and if we have time then Rhode Island or even Maine! Better to have more time left over the trip than having none at all." Frank spoke incredibly quickly, making Gerard's head spin slightly.

"And what about money? I managed to save some from my job, I have maybe, three thousand dollars? It was meant to be for art school, but the moon has plans to stop that I guess." Gerard pondered.

"I brought like five thousand? So we have eight thousand for the trip. That's great, look at us, being all rich and stuff," Frank grinned.

"It's called saving, Frankie."

That's where the conversation ended and Gerard continued on the barren road to New York, the city of dreams. 

After an hour of driving, Gerard pulled over at a gas station. He looked over to see Frank sleeping against the window and he smiled softly. After debating with himself during the hour of driving, he decided he would tell Frank how he felt about him in New York when they would be looking at the Statue of Liberty. It was perfect.

Gerard smiled at Frank sleeping soundly and got out of the car to fill it up with gas, then entered the station to buy some snacks to surprise Frank.

"Chocolate bars... chips... coffee... car batteries? Why the fuck do they have car batteries at a gas station?" Gerard thought to himself, going to order a coffee for himself and Frank. As he went up to order, a man entered the station in a trench coat, one hand in his pocket. The man walked up to the register, cutting in front of Gerard.

"Excuse me," Gerard stated, "in case you didn't notice there's a line here."

The man turned around to look at Gerard, a sly smirk on his face, "a line won't matter where we are all going."

"What do you mean? Look, I just came in here for some coffee-" Gerard was cut off by the man pulling out a pistol from his pocket and holding it up.

"Everybody down!" He screamed. Gerard's colour drained from his face, he was at a robbery. It just seemed like terrible luck that right then, Frank woke up from his nap and saw Gerard sinking to his knees in front of the man holding a gun. He threw open the car door and raced in.

"Gerard!" Frank skidded to a halt as the man holding the gun turned around to face him.

"Ah so you're name is Gerard. Gerard, the man who just wanted some coffee. You won't need coffee where we are all about to go, Gerard." The man grinned and picked Gerard up by his shirt collar and held the gun to his head. "You and your little friend are going to be dead sooner or later, and I am going to make that happen quicker and less painful. Tell me, Gerard, you know about NASA's stupid mistake, don't you?" Gerard couldn't answer, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't die this way, he still had so much to do before the month was up. "Answer me!" The man screamed, throwing Gerard to the floor and kicking his stomach.

"Gerard!" Frank yelled again, going to move closer before the man pointed the gun at him, warning him to stay where he was.

"Yes, I know about the mistake," Gerard wheezed.

"And wouldn't you prefer to die now, a quick death by a bullet, rather than by the fiery inferno caused by the moon?"

"Preferably not, I still have a lot planned for the month," Gerard answered boldly, instantly regretting it as he felt another kick to his side and heard the gun being cocked.

"You're going to regret speaking to me like that, see you in hell," as the man went to pull the trigger, Frank picked up the object closest to him and threw it at the shooter's head, catching him by surprise. "A chocolate bar, really?" He chuckled dryly, "that was pathetic, you're joining your friend here in hell," he aimed the gun at Frank but before he had the chance to pull the trigger, Gerard grabbed a car battery that was sitting nearby and brought it down on the shooter's head, knocking him out.

"Huh, I guess this is why they keep car batteries at gas stations," Gerard said, nearly falling over as Frank pounced and hugged him.

"I can't believe it. Gee, you nearly died, and oh my gosh he hit you, are you okay?"

"Doesn't matter," Gerard held Frank at arm's length, "are you okay? You nearly got shot. Why didn't you stay in the car?"

"Pfft, as if I would just sit there and watch my best friend die, even though you can be really annoying sometimes, especially when you be a sore loser," Frank grinned, hitting Gerard on the shoulder lightly. "Now let's get that coffee, and medical supplies for you."

They ended up getting all of it on the house, perks of being held at gunpoint. 

"So that's one thing off my bucket list," Gerard said as they started down the highway again.

"What getting free stuff?"

"Nope, getting held at gunpoint."

"What the fuck? Why?" Frank gasped, slamming his hands down on the dashboard.

"Not because I'm crazy, well I am a little but you get the point. I had this whole theory that if I got held at gunpoint or I knew that in a split second I could die, that I would get a revelation or something you know? Like figure something out or realize something. You get me?"

Frank shook his head, "not really, but that's because I'm not as crazy as you. Did you get that revelation?"

Gerard laughed, "Nope, not even close. It was all for nothing." Frank joined in on the laughing, trying to put the morbid morning behind them.

\---

"Woah! Look at all the skyscrapers and look, Gee, the Empire State building! And over there, the Statue of Liberty!" Frank was bouncing in his seat and looking like a little kid in the candy store, well he was the size of a little kid. Gerard smiled at Frank, he looked so adorable and just wanted to cover his face in little kisses, but he couldn't do that, not yet anyway. 

"Statue of Liberty first?" 

"Yes! We should make the 8 am ferry, and then off to the Empire State Building!"

The pair pulled up to the ferry, brought their tickets and climbed onto the ferry, a smile never leaving Frank's face as he gazed over the water and to the tall statue that loomed ahead.

Gerard wished he could feel as relaxed as Frank right now, all he could think about was confessing his feelings; what if it ruined their next month together? But Gerard knew he had to tell Frank before the end of the world, and who knew what life had in store for him, he was nearly shot a month before his scheduled death and he knew that if he died right then and there back at the gas station, he would've regretted not telling Frank about his feelings. 

Before he knew it, they were already off the ferry and standing in front of the huge statue.

"It looks way bigger in person," Frank said in awe, "no way am I getting up that high, let's just sit on the grass?" Gerard nodded and sat down next to Frank, twiddling his thumbs nervously, and then asked the question that would hopefully get the ball rolling.

"If the world ended right now, would you have any regrets?"

"Yup, the biggest one right now would be not telling you my true feelings for you."

Gerard froze, it wasn't meant to happen that way, "I hope those true feelings aren't you hating me because we still have a large chunk of the road trip left," he chuckled awkwardly. 

Frank punched his shoulder lightly, "no you dork. I've liked you since high school, are you that oblivious?"

"Me? Oblivious? Dude, I've liked you since middle school, you're the only oblivious one here."

Frank stared at him, dumbfounded, "what?" Gerard shrugged, his breathing slowing down as he gazed back at the water that surrounded them. Frank couldn't believe his ears, since middle school? Damn Gerard was stubborn and determined. Wanting to test the waters of where they stood, he gingerly reached out his hand and clasped it around Gerard's and squeezed. To his delight, he squeezed back and had to suppress a squeal. For a small moment, it was like the world melted around them, no more apocalypse and no more worry, just them and their newfound love. 

\---

The rest of the day swung past in quick motion, they had already seen the Empire State building and managed to drive all the way up to Maine to spend the night, crossing off six states. Lucky the states were so close together. They drove to a small hotel and walked up to the desk.

"Hello," Gerard greeted, "do you have any spare rooms?"

"Yes, we do!" The receptionist said, her name tag reading 'Mya.' She went behind the desk and played around with the computer, "we only have one room left, it has a double bed, is that okay?"

Gerard's face went bright red, "that's p-perfectly fine." Mya handed him the keys and he and Frank walked over to room 12. Sure enough, off to the side, was only one double bed. "Sorry about the bed situation..."

Frank waved him off, "it just gives me an excuse to be closer to you. Gerard's face went beet red for the third time that day, 'God I am such a virgin...' he thought to himself. The pair quickly got changed and literally fell onto the bed, Frank cuddling up to Gerard as the latter fell asleep.


	3. Day 3, October 7th

"I still can't believe there was a mouse in our room, disgusting," Frank said, replaying the memory of when he went to have a morning shower, and a mouse ran out of the bathroom.

"Frank, the mouse was tiny, and besides, we got back like half of what we paid for the room. Maybe we should bring a mouse with us to every room, so we get a refund," Gerard thought, Frank pulling a face at his absurd idea.

"No way in hell, don't you dare try it, Gee," Frank gasped, watching as Gerard smirked back at him shyly, "anyway, where we headed?"

"We've just exited Pennsylvania now and are one our way to Ohio, then I think we should stay the night, after all, we have been in the car for like 10 hours, and then another five or so to Ohio."

Frank looked at Gerard with wide eyes, "like the Hawthorne Heights song?" He whispered.

"What Hawthorne Heights song?" Gerard asked, earning himself a light hit from Frank.

"What do you mean 'what Hawthorne Heights song?' Ohio is for lovers! It's iconic!" Frank was met with silence, "please tell me you're joking," more silence. "You're lucky I have the song on my phone, be prepared to be educated." Frank connected the phone to the car's Bluetooth and out wafted the softness and smoothness of Hawthorne Heights. "And I can't make it on my own!" Frank screamed, making Gerard's eyes basically pop out of his head. "Because my heart is in Ohiooo!" 

The next four minutes consisted of Franks's screaming and Gerard's wide eyes, not believing his ears. Still, he could admit that the song was pretty decent, especially hearing Frank sing and scream and watching him bounce around like a madman in the limited space of the car. The song eventually ended, and Frank turned to Gerard, his hair a mess on his head. "So? What did you think?"

"It was... interesting. How is your voice not sore from all that screaming?"

Frank shrugged, "practice," then for extra measure, he added a wink at the end, making Gerard blush a light shade of pink. "It's actually a part of my bucket list, you know."

"What? Screaming out lyrics to Hawthorne Heights?"

"Pfft no, not that. Touring in a rock band screaming out lyrics or something."

Gerard nodded his head, "that would be cool, scary, but cool."

"What about you? What else is on your bucket list besides that weird being held at gunpoint thing?"

"Do you want to know everything or just like a little bit?" Gerard asked, hoping it was the latter.

Frank turned to face Gerard fully, leaning back against the window, "tell me everything. Tell me what Gerard Way wants to accomplish before his death, you know if it wasn't ending in a few weeks."

"Um, well I want to go to art school, and like create a decently good comic series and learn to play the guitar. That's it, besides a few stupid things."

"Oh come on, I bet they're not stupid," Frank grinned, "I mean, some of mine aren't exactly practical either."

Gerard shrugged, "well okay, um, well, I still haven't kissed anyone and I'm still a virgin so yeah," he turned to gauge Frank's reaction, being met with wide eyes and an open mouth. "You're not allowed to laugh, it's embarrassing, and I know who've definitely done those things before."

"Well, what can I say, I'm just irresistible."

"What about your bucket list, Frankie?" Gerard loved how easily that nickname flew off his tongue.

"Hmm, well the rock band thing. I wouldn't mind getting another tattoo; I want the word Halloween tattooed on my fingers!"

"Have you realised that you have one less finger to fit the word on?"

"Yup, I'm gonna have both the L's on one finger. It's going to look dope."

"Never say the word 'dope' again."

Frank shook his head, "anyway; I haven't really like had alcohol before so like I wanna try that and get drunk, live life, you know? And! I need every Bowie album on vinyl, and just the general get married and have kids sort of thing." 

"Kids are annoying, like that one time when my cousin Betty trashed one of my comics, she's so annoying."

"Then don't be mean to them, to begin with," Frank said while rolling his eyes.

"She called me a poopy head; she started it," Gerard huffed, making Frank shake his head and look back ahead towards the seemingly neverending highway.

He couldn't believe Gerard had never kissed anyone, but again, he didn't get out much to actually date anyone and he was too scared to tell Frank he liked him, but now that was out in the open, Frank wanted to take Gerard on the best date of his life, which would be easy considering it would be Gerard's first date ever. 

So with just under an hour until they were at Ohio and as the sun began to set and cast shadows and beautiful colours across the sky, Frank swapped driving with Gerard to let him sleep, brainstorming ideas about the date tonight, which Gerard was oblivious to. 

'Maybe I could take him out for Italian? He does love pizza. And the stars! He loves stars! We could drive to a secluded stop afterwards and watch the stars, we even have blankets and pillows in the back, it's perfect,' Frank thought, trying to suppress an excited squeal as he watched Gerard sleep in the back. 

Eventually, Frank drove into Ohio, Hawthorne Heights and his date with Gerard never leaving his head. Speaking of Gerard, he just started to stir in the back, yawning and lifting his arms above his head, "where are we?" 

"Ohio. You brought decent clothes, right?"

"Decent? Are you saying what I'm wearing right now isn't decent?" Gerard frowned, gesturing to his chosen attire.

"Gee, you're wearing a hoodie covered in holes and jeans that are practically falling off your hips. So, did you pack any decent clothes?"

Gerard sighed, "yeah yeah I did, mom." 

Frank cringed, 'well at least it's not daddy.' 

"Why do we need nice clothes, anyway?" Gerard asked, climbing back into the front seat and fiddling with the radio.

"Because I am taking you out on a date."

Gerard froze his actions on the radio, "what? A date? Are we dating? Wait. Does this mean we are boyfriends? Frank, what do I do?" He blurted this out in quick concession, making Frank's head spin from trying to keep up with the blur of words Gerard released. 

"Sweetie, I am just taking you on a date. I planned to ask you to be my boyfriend there but now because it's out in the open I mind as well ask now. So, Gerard Way, will you be my boyfriend?"

"Even though I'm not wearing decent clothes?" 

Frank shook his head and chuckled, "even if you're not wearing decent clothes."

"Then, yes, I will be your boyfriend." Gerard grinned, bouncing in his seat. "Where are we going out?"

"Well, first I'm thinking pizza and then-"

"Pizza?! Oh my goodness, I love pizza. Frankie, we have to get pizza, it's the best food ever!" 

"I know, that's why I suggested it," he smiled, "then the rest is a surprise."

"What? No! Frankie, come on. As my boyfriend, you're not allowed to keep secrets!"

"Gee, there's a difference between keeping secrets and giving you a surprise I know you will love. We also won't be needing a hotel room tonight; I'm thinking we should just sleep in the car."

Gerard narrowed his eyes are his now-boyfriend, trying to make Frank tell him about the surprise with his eyes. Of course, it didn't work, and Frank continued to drive through the streets of Ohio until he pulled off into a road surrounded by trees. "Alright, you are going to get changed in the back there, it's nice and spacious so don't go complaining, you wanted a hearse for the room, and here it is. I'll be waiting outside." Frank grabbed Gerard's hand and squeezed, making butterflies erupt in the latter's stomach so violently that he feared he would throw up. Frank exited the car, leaving Gerard to stare at the hand Frank, his boyfriend, had just touched, no, had just squeezed. 

"Okay, nice clothes to wear for Frank, nice clothes for my boyfriend," he literally squealed a little bit at the end but couldn't bring himself to feel embarrassed, he was on a high, high on the fact that Frank was his boyfriend after so long of him crushing on him. Gerard emptied most of his bag on the floor of the back of the car, trying to find some nice clothes. "Ah-ha!" He pulled up a pair of black jeans and a black shirt and started to debate the red tie in his hand, "hey Frank?" He called, his head peeking out the window, "are we wearing ties or no ties?"

"Wear a tie!" He called back, coming into view to boop Gerard's nose.

Gerard grabbed the tie and started crawling out of the car, tugging his converse on behind him. "I'm done!" He looked around to see Frank staring at him, well his ass, mouth open. 

"You look beautiful."

"You're staring at my ass."

"That is also beautiful," Frank said before climbing back into the car to get changed, but not before kissing Gerard so softly on the cheek he wasn't sure if he imagined it or not.

Next thing Gerard knew, he was seated in front of the most beautiful person in the world who looked breathtaking in his black tie, white shirt and extremely skinny jeans that made every coherent thought in Gerard's head vanish. He was so lost in thought that he didn't realise Frank was trying to talk to him until a hand was waved in front of his face. "Huh?"

"What, you like what you see?" Frank laughed quietly, "I don't look nearly as good as you." Gerard blushed and hid his face in his hair like a 12-year-old girl. "But seriously, did you want the vegetarian pizza or not?" 

Gerard nodded, not trusting his mouth to talk. He didn't even know what to talk about while on a date, surely there's a book or something he should've read beforehand to inform him or something because right now, he was freezing on the spot. He didn't want to embarrass himself, but he had a feeling he had already done that.

"Hey, you okay?" Frank asked, reaching his hand across the table to grasp Gerard's, making him jump slightly in his chair from the sudden contact. 

"Y-yeah, I'm okay. Are you okay?"

"No, because you're not okay. Gee, tell me what's wrong," Frank said, concern lacing his tone.

"This is my first date, and I have no clue what to do, and I feel like I've already failed my shot at it..."

"Gee, this is not a failed date, trust me. On my first date, I saw a movie with this girl, Jamia I think her name was, and as I went to go put my arm around her, my elbow hit her nose and broke it," Frank laughed, recalling the memory that scarred him most of middle school.

"Oh yeah, I remember you telling me that, it was hilarious," Gerard giggled, despite feeling a tad jealous that wasn't his nose, like come on, who wouldn't pay to go on a movie date with Frank Iero and accidentally get your nose broke in the process?

"And another one of my dates, I was so nervous I spilt a glass of raspberry soda all over them, and it stained their white shirt, so trust me, you are definitely not stuffing up, in fact, this is my favourite first date ever."

"Really?"

"Really."

The pair didn't have must time to continue talking about horrible first dates Frank had as their pizza arrived, their conversation dying down into hushed mumbles about how amazing the pizza and Gerard repeatedly saying, "Frank, how come your pizza was never this good? Come on; you're Italian for goodness sake!" Before groaning as he inhaled another slice. 

After Gerard insisted to Frank he didn't have to pay for dinner; even though, as Frank said, it was technically both their money, they started the short drive to the stargazing spot Frank picked out earlier when Gerard was sleeping in the car.

"Frank, where are we going?" Gerard asked for the 8th time, yes the 8th time; Frank was keeping track.

"Just wait five more minutes, Gerard," Frank huffed, laughter lacing his tone. 

Gerard folded his arms and pouted, "fine," he grumbled. Sure enough, five minutes later, they pulled into a clearing in the woods that was flooded by moonlight and starlight. "You're not bringing me here to kill me, are you?"

"No!" Frank burst out laughing, that was certainly not what he was expecting his boyfriend to ask, "of course not. You know how you love the stars?" Gerard nodded. "Well, I thought we could stargaze..." 

Gerard gasped, hugged Frank and squealed, nearly falling out the car as he scrambled out to the clearing. The stars were so beautiful from the clearing, each glistening so bright and twinkling to each other as if communicating some secret message only they knew about. "Wow," he breathed. 

"I know," said Frank, looking at Gerard instead of the stars, leading him down to the blanket he set out on the grass. 

"Frankie they're so pretty. Do you see Scorpio?" Gerard said, pointing up to a constellation.

"Yup, that's my star sign."

"I know. Did you know, in Greek Mythology, that Scorpius was a giant scorpion sent by Gaia to slay Orion when he threatened to slay all the beasts of the world? Then both Orion and Scorpius were placed in the stars as constellations, and! They are both never seen in the sky at the same time. Isn't that cool?"

"You continue to amaze me even more each day, my little supernova," Frank grabbed Gerard hand and brought it to his lips, bringing the other to look down and blush.

"Supernova?" 

"It's because you make me feel like I'm going to explode, in a good way, don't worry." Frank placed a finger underneath Gerard's chin and lifted it to face him, "you're breathtaking." Gerard made a little squeaky noise in response, not knowing what to say. If anything, Frank made Gerard feel like he was going to explode, especially right now. "Can I kiss you, my little supernova?"

"Supernovas are quite big actually, this just seems small because they happen so far away from us," Gerard stated matter-of-factly. "But yes... you can kiss me... just remember I probably suck at it caus-"

Gerard was cut off as Frank placed his lips on his, making him feel like fireworks were going off in his stomach with the butterflies. Frank pulled away and placed his forehead on Gerard's, "was that a good first kiss, Gee?"

"Breathtaking."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter. Bare in mind I edited this at like 12am so if you see any mistakes please let me know!
> 
> ALSO. THE REUNION CONCERT. WHAT DID WE ALL THINK? I THOUGHT IT WAS KINDA... STABBY


	4. Day 4, October 8th

It was only the third day of the trip, and Gerard and Frank had managed to cross off nine states and going onto a tenth; Michigan.

After waking up in a bundle of sheets and in Frank's arms (making Gerard extremely embarrassed as he practically threw himself off of Frank and to the opposite end of the back of the car) they set off to Michigan with tired eyes and bright smiles, especially after last nights date. Gerard couldn't explain how happy Frank had made him last night, his heart was still swelling in his chest and it felt like it was going to pop any minute, especially when Frank smiled at him like he was looking at beauty only stories could tell. 

Wanting to pay him back discretely, Gerard decided to give Frank a surprise once they reached Michigan, one that tailored to his bucket list; getting the word Halloween tattooed on his fingers. However, the legal age was only 18, and Frank was just shy of the period. Still, Gerard was hoping that because of the near-death circumstances they were all facing, the tattoo artist would be okay to give Frank a tattooed, considering he was only a couple weeks shy of 18.

Currently, they were driving in mostly silence with just the crackle of the radio to keep them company; that was until Frank shrieked and turned the radio up full volume, "OH MY GOD I LOVE THIS SONG!"

Gerard listened to the opening of the song and was shocked to hear 'baby one more time' by Britney Spears. "Britney Spears? Seriously Frank?" He chuckled, shaking his head as his boyfriend started to sing the opening lines. "Oh god, I have to endure five a half hours of this horror."

"Oh shut up, Geebear," Frank giggled, "my loneliness is killing me!" He put a hand to his chest, "and I must confess I still believe!"

"No."

"No?"

"Stop singing Britney."

Frank dramatically gasped, "me? Stop singing Britney? Never!"

Gerard just sighed and banged his head repeatedly on the steering wheel, making Frank laugh and sing even louder. He could admit, his boyfriend did have a good voice, but Britney Spear's wasn't exactly Gerard's favourite artist. Frank suddenly gasped, "do you know what we should do?!"

"What?"

"Go swimming in Michigan river!"

"You realise it's autumn right, and we didn't exactly bring bathers, Frankie." Gerard stole a glance at Frank to see him grinning mischievously.

"Two words; skinny dipping."

Gerard slammed the brakes on, "excuse me?"

Frank looked behind them, "Gee, you're lucky no one was behind us."

"Skinny dipping?!"

Frank rolled his eyes, "yes, skinny dipping. Now start driving before someone rear-ends us and we die." Gerard begrudgingly started up the car again. "And besides Gee, it's not like we haven't seen each other naked before."

"We were seven, and I don't think that counts."

Frank shrugged, "okay, fine. Well, it's not like I won't see you naked eventually."

Gerard raised an eyebrow, "what's that supposed to mean?"

"We gotta complete that point in your bucket list," Frank smirked, wiggling his eyebrows in the process.

"W-what?" Gerard spluttered out, turning to glance at Frank before looking back at the road quickly. "We've only been dating for like a day, and you're already talking about sex?!"

"Gee, calm down. First off, we have known each other for years, so it's not like we just met and stuff. Second off, it's just a suggestion; we can move at whatever pace you set." Frank smiled sweetly, moving his hand to rest on Gerard's that was clutching the gear stick firmly. Gerard just nodded and turned the radio on, tuning into the news.

'And in more news, states around America have been experiencing increased crime rate; civilians are describing it like the purge. Stores have been broken into and looted, and so far the death toll around America since the moon announcement has risen to 15 people in four days. Stay safe, everyone.'

The car went deathly silent before Frank spoke, "like the purge?" Gerard was waiting for his boyfriend to freak out, yell or panic, but instead, he got this; "cool!"

"What? No. People are being murdered, Frankie."

"Well that part isn't cool, but the whole stealing thing is and whatnot. You get me?"

"Nope."

Frank gasped, "we should steal something!"

"It's like you want to get arrested." Gerard sighed, turning into down a road with a 'welcome to Michigan!' sign. 

"Well, maybe I do!" 

"Yeah good luck with that," Gerard huffed, "we're in Michigan. That's another state crossed off the list, Frankie."

"Fuck yeah! Are we staying here the night or do you think we could squeeze Indiana in?"

"We'll stay here; I think there's a motel down the street or something." Gerard knew perfectly well that they could've squeezed Indiana in, he just hoped Frank didn't otherwise his surprise would be ruined and he wanted it to be perfect. Lucky for him, Frank just nodded and smiled his big, lopsided smile and continued to stare out the window at the houses and cars rushing past them. "So Frankie, do you remember when we were talking about bucket lists?" Gerard started in what he hoped was a casual manner. 

He was wrong.

"What are you up to, my supernova?" Frank smirked, purposely using the nickname that he knew would have his boyfriend confessing.

"N-nothing," Gerard stuttered out, trying to ignore the way his stomach erupted in those butterflies he had grown to hate and love at the same time.

"Come on, baby, what have you got planned?" Frank moved his hand to Gerard's thigh, but Gerard was too focused on the new nickname he had used.

Baby.

"Baby? Another nickname?"

"Well, yes, sweetheart."

Gerard groaned, "I hate you so fucking much. But fine. We are going to a tattoo place down the road to get your hands tattooed."

Frank squealed, literally squealed, making Gerard cringe away and pray to God or whatever was out there that it would never happen again. "Oh, my goodness! I'm going to get a tattoo! You are the best fucking boyfriend ever, Gee!"

Gerard scoffed lightly, "yeah say that then your fingers are bleeding and you're getting jabbed by a needle." Before Frank could answer about how having a fear of needles was 'ridiculous and wimpy', Gerard stopped the car and made his way to the shopfront he stopped at. "You coming, Frankie?" And he didn't need to be asked twice before he was running into the small tattoo parlour. 

\---

The tattoo artist, who had introduced himself as Ray, sat next to Frank, preparing the needles that would soon puncture his skin and leave breathtaking art in its wake. "So like, it's totally cool I'm not 18 and shit?" Frank asked, making Gerard facepalm. If you wanted to do something illegal you didn't tell people about it. It was like holding up a bank, but beforehand asking the bank teller if it was okay if he stole some cash. And honestly, the thought of Frank trying to hold up a bank in his shortness and non-intimidating glory was enough to cause Gerard to laugh softly and then immediately go red as Ray and Frank glanced at him briefly. 

"Dude it's chill, the world is ending, it's not like people are going to care if I give a tattoo to someone underaged anyway," Ray said; bringing the needles and inks over to Frank and starting the low rumble of the machine, making Gerard's skin crawl. Frank was about to say something else, but cut himself off as the needle pressed down on his hand, starting the art Frank was craving to be etched on his skin. 

Gerard made the mistake of looking down at the needle, and before he knew it, his face paled, and he was running outside to throw up in a bush. 

Frank turned to Ray, "he's just a little bit afraid of needles; a bit of a drama queen if you ask me. He's not the one being stabbed by needles, I am!" Frank chuckled, "though I have to admit, it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would."

\---

Frank exited the tattoo parlour with his hands' sealed and a tub of cream balanced on his head, mainly just to show off to his boyfriend because let's face it, his hands were perfectly capable of holding a small tub of cream. "Gee? Baby? Where are you?" He rounded the corner to see Gerard sitting on the pavement leaning against the shop, still quite pale. 

"Frankie? Are we done? Can we go now?" He asked hopefully, standing up and walking over to his boyfriend. 

Frank shook his head lightly, smiling at Gerard, "yes, we're all done now, see, my hands are wrapped up!" He thrust his hands in Gerard's face, trying to make him see the faint colour below the layers of plastic. 

"Did it hurt?"

Frank shrugged, "a little. But it was all worth it because now I have my first tattoo! Oh, I can't wait until we can unwrap it, it's like unwrapping a gift on Christmas; except better!"

"Even better than finding me underneath your Christmas tree?" Gerard scoffed, trying to act offended. 

Frank rolled his eyes, "no, my supernova, for you are the best gift of all." Frank smirked, "now shall we go skinny dipping?"

\---

The lake was dark, and they were only guided by the dim light of the moon that cast shadows on the trees and ground that surrounded them. "Are we really going skinny dipping?" Gerard asked, hoping the answer was no because he was definitely not ready to be naked in front of Frank. 

"Not if you're uncomfortable, but I totally am!"

"What about your hands, you can't get it wet."

"I'll stay in the shallows; I'll be fine."

"You're short, the deep end for you is ankle-deep."

Frank laughed, "you are lucky I like you too much to push you in the water." Gerad was about to retaliate but was distracted by Frank pulling off his shirt to reveal milky white skin, and damn, was Frank pretty. "Like what you see?" Gerard's face turned bright red, and he looked away, only to be alerted that Frank was gone by the sound of cursing, "oh fuck, shit, motherfucker it's cold."

Gerard turned around to see Frank's clothes in a clump by the lake shoreline and Frank chest-deep in the lake, holding his hands up in a way that made him look quite ridiculous. "Are you seriously naked?!" 

"Mostly," Frank shrugged, "still got underwear on, Gee. You should join me for a swim. Once you get over the initial heartstopping coldness, it's actually okay."

"I don't have bathers, Frank," Gerard reminded him, sitting by the water. 

"Then just take off your shirt and jeans," Frank stated like it was the most obvious thing the world, utterly oblivious to his boyfriend's insecurities. 

"Trust me; you do not want to see me shirtless," because I'm fat, he added in his mind. 

"Oh yes I do, Gee."

"No, you don't, Frank. I-I'm fat and d-disgusting. No one wants to see that."

Frank made his way out of the lake to stand in front of his boyfriend, concern taking over his facial features, "Gee, you're not fat or disgusting, you're beautiful. I'm sorry for pressuring you, and don't feel forced to do anything, okay? How about we head back to the car and get some dinner?"

Gerard nodded, taking Frank's hand in his and walking back to the car. Before he climbed into the driver's seat, Frank stopped him and grabbed his chin to force him to look down at him, "Gee, you are beautiful. Please don't think you're fat or disgusting because you're not. You're stunning. Okay?" He smiled at the end, placing a quick kiss to Gerard's lips.

"Okay."


	5. Day 5, October 9th

Bright and early again, the pair left Michigan as the sun was rising and casting it's pink and golden rays across the horizon. Frank was leaning against the window, eyes constantly drooping shut and fingers slowly tapping out the beat to the song playing on the radio; some pop song he had never heard. Gerard was in a much more cheerful mood, having had his morning coffee and his beauty sleep, unlike the other who stayed up to 2 am browsing dog memes and insisted it was necessary. And even though Gerard tried to convince Frank to sleep on their way through Indiana to get to Illinois, the latter refused, wanting to stay awake for the whole trip and see the end product: the mirrored bean. 

Eventually though, Frank did end up falling asleep, his head tilting back against the seat and quiet snores leaving his mouth, leaving Gerard to chuckle to himself.

Frank was in bliss, dreaming of dogs galloping across a field, with him in the centre, being attacked with cute, adorable, doggie cuddles. It was perfect, but he was rudely awakened when he felt the car jolt and an ear-splitting screech sounded through the air. Next thing he knew, Frank flew forward in his seat and hit his head against the dashboard, luckily most of the impact was saved by the seat belt. "Gerard, what the fuck?"

Gerard didn't respond.

Frank lifted his head from his knees and looked at his boyfriend. Gerard's eyes were wide, and his face was paler than usual, "how the fuck... Oh my god, Frankie, I hit a deer. Frankie, I killed a living creature... Oh, my goodness."

"Gee calm down, did you hit it or did you swerve and miss it?"

Gerard turned to face Frank now, shock covering his features, "your face! I hurt your face; I'm so sorry, Frankie is your face okay? I'm such a bad driver, and first I kill the deer, and now I hurt your face-"

"Gee, baby calm down," Frank moved in his seat to place his hand on Gerard's cheek, "I'm not hurt, and I'm sure you missed the deer or just skimmed it. How about I go outside and check, okay?" 

Gerard nodded, tears glistening in his hazel eyes. Frank climbed out of the car and winced, careful not to show his emotions to Gerard. "I must've knocked my arm or something...." He walked to the front of the car and looked around, to the left, on the side of the road, was the deer.

Gerard didn't miss it. He hit the back half of the deer, judging by the blood and matted fur, and its legs were buckled underneath it and were bent in unnatural angles. Frank knew that if he told Gerard he would destroy himself over this, so with a heavy heart, he trudged back to the car and plastered a fake smile on his face, "you missed it, Gee. It's okay." He relaxed as he saw his boyfriend smile, "you missed it and hit a bump in the road."

"Oh, thank goodness! I thought I killed the poor thing; I would never have forgiven myself if I did..."

This tore at Frank's heartstrings, he hated lying to Gerard, but it was only a little white lie. "How about you let me take over driving for a little bit, huh?"

Gerard nodded slowly, still shaken up, and climbed into the passenger seat, pulling a blanket up to his chin. Frank smiled sweetly at Gerard, and they continued their trip to Illinois.

\--- 

"So what I'm saying is, the Xmen comics are way better than the Batman ones, like come on, Xmen is like iconic!" Gerard stressed, turning to Frank once again to prove his point of the best comics in existence. 

"Yeah but Batman is badass."

"So is Wolverine! He has literal claws made out of adamantium coming out of his hands!" Gerard waved his arm around, nearly spilling his ice cream cone in the process.

"Manicures for him must be torture."

Gerard snorted, "oh my goodness, Frank, no." 

"Oh my goodness, Frank, yes." Frank mimicked, poking Gerard on the nose. Gerard pouted, and Frank shook his head at his silliness, "baby, they're just comics."

"They're not 'just' comics to me. That's like telling you that your favourite band is 'just' music."

Frank gasped and put a hand to his chest, "how dare you!" Gerard erupted into a fit of giggles and tried to push Frank back as he came towards him, "music is the pinnacle of my existence, Gerard Arther Way, take that back!"

"No!" Gerard giggled, "not until you say that Xmen comics are better than Batman comics!"

Frank appeared to be deep in thought, "If I do," he started, "will you give me a kiss?"

Gerard pretended to sigh and roll his eyes, "fine," Frank went to lean in, "but, first tell me that Xmen comics are better than Batman comics."

"Xmen comics are better than Batman ones," Frank huffed and then smiled as he leaned towards Gerard, connecting their lips and setting the world alight. Gerard pulled away and rested his forehead against Franks.

"I really do like you."

"Well, I hope so," Frank chuckled, "overwise, we wouldn't be friends still, let alone dating." Gerard laughed along with Frank, his high pitch giggles contrasting with Frank's low chuckle. "So... are we gonna see that bean now?"

Gerard shoved Frank away and stood up, holding a hand out to Frank, "you and that damn bean."

The pair walked down the main road, most of the shops were closed, and the street was mostly desolate, apart from a few teenagers trying to spend the last few weeks alive with their friends. Gerard kept his head down and tried to avoid being seen by them and instead focussed on his hand that was tightly clutching Frank's. Teenagers scared the living shit out of him, and it turned out, he had the right to be nervous.

"Yo faggots!" One of them hollered out, "what the fuck are you doing out in public?"

Gerard's grip on Frank's hand tightened, and his pace quickened, he couldn't deal with this right now. "Hey fags, he's talking to you!" Yelled out a boy with peroxide blonde hair. Frank and Gerard continued to ignore them until the boy with the horrendous peroxide blonde hair got in their faces. "Look at me, you faggots and answer his fucking question. Why the fuck are disgusting people like you out in public?"

Gerard kept his gaze on the floor, completely frozen in fear. His heart was going a million miles a minute, and he feared if he uttered so much as a word, he would throw up. Luckily for him, Frank spoke up.

"Look, we don't want any trouble, we are just going for a walk, so lay off, will you?"

Peroxide boy's friend came and stood in front of Gerard, "why is your ugly ass fuck buddy ignoring us?" The question was directed to Frank, "it's probably good anyway, cause his face would probably make me throw up."

Tears started to stream down his face, 'of course I'm ugly. They're right. I don't understand how Frank can be around me I'm that ugly, I'm worth nothing-' 

Gerard's thoughts were cut off as a sickening bone-crunching sound filled the air, along with a painful screeched. Pushing his fears aside, Gerard looked up to see peroxide's face in a shocked expression as he looked to see his friend supporting what Gerard hoped was a broken nose. He looked to his left to see his boyfriend with a scowl on his face and holding a bloodied fist. "Don't you dare speak to him like that again, you hear me?" Frank said through gritted teeth, grabbing Gerard's hand softly and walking past the shocked boys. Frank turned to peroxide, "and by the way, Captain Peroxide? Your hair sucks." With that, the couple walked away and down the street, only stopping when Frank pulled Gerard into a small side alley. "Hey, baby, look at me. Are you okay?"

Gerard whimpered and refused to look up, "I'm so ugly... How can you stand being seen with me?"

"Hey, hey, shush," Frank brought Gerard in for a hug, bringing his head to his chest, "do not listen to what they said, okay? You are the most beautiful person I have ever had the chance to lay my eyes on. "

Gerard shook his head, "no, I'm not. I probably make you feel sick whenever you look at me. I'm so fat..."

"Baby, you are not fat. And even if you were, your beauty isn't a number on a weight scale. Your beauty is in your eyes, and their gorgeous colour, when they light up whenever you see something you love. Your beauty is in the way you constantly make me happy by just being alive with that amazing smile of yours. Your beauty is in your adorable little giggle that makes me feel like I'm floating on cloud nine. Heck, your beauty is even in your horrible tastes of comics," Gerard laughed quietly at that, "Gerard Way, you are so beautiful, inside and out. Just because some people are dumb enough not to realise, it doesn't mean they are right, okay?" 

"I love you."

"Huh?" Frank instantly mentally facepalmed as he said that aloud. He went to correct himself, but Gerard spoke up.

"You don't have to say it back or anything. I've known that I love you for years. I just wanted to tell you."

"Oh, Gee. I love you too; I love you so much."

"Really?" Gerard finally brought his head up to look at Frank, "you're not just saying that because I said it first?"

"Not at all," Frank leaned up and pressed another kiss to his boyfriend's lips, moulding them together and creating a movement only they could understand. It was a kiss full of love and trust, and well, Frank was trying to make it a kiss full of tongue before Gerard pulled away with a startled squeal and flushed cheeks. 

"W-what are you d-doing?"

"Well I was trying to make out with you, but it's okay if you don't want to, Gee." Frank smiled sweetly and cut Gerard off as he went to protest, "how about we finally go to that bean, huh?" Gerard smiled and nodded his head excitedly and skipped in front of Frank, making the other laugh and chase after him. 

Soon enough, they were standing in front of Illinois' famous bean with big smiles and wide eyes are they gazed at their reflections. "Hey, Frankie! Look at this!" Gerard poked his tongue out and made a silly face that appeared distorted and honestly ridiculous in the reflection of the bean.

Frank let out a snort, "I can totally do better."

"Prove it then."

Frank scrunched up his face, raised an eyebrow and slightly poked out his tongue.

"Oh my god!" Gerard began to laugh erratically, "fine, fine! You win!" He gasped out in between breaths. Frank stopped pulling his stupid face and turned to Gerard, who was bent over and still laughing, much to Frank's amusement. 

"Don't die Gee."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll try," Gerard rolled his eyes and stood up properly, his gaze falling to Frank's still bloodied hand, "how your hand?"

Frank hastily shoved it back into his pockets, "it's fine, don't worry about it."

"Thank you for that, by the way, I appreciate it. Which is why we are going for a walk to find you some bandages, okay?"

As the pair walked to the shop, Frank tried to protest, but he couldn't do much, considering he was on Gerard's back getting a piggyback ride. He only did shut up once the bandages were on his hand and they were walking back to their car. The debate over comics started up again but quickly stopped as they came face to face with a TV screen in a shop window that made their blood run cold.

"17-year-old Frank Iero and 18-year-old Gerard Way have been missing for four days since disappearing from their homes in New Jersey. Police are currently following up a tip in Michigan about the boy's whereabouts, but in the meantime, if you see or hear about any of their locations, please call the police, because we have two mothers back in New Jersey worried about their sons. Back to you, Brendon, for the weather."

"Thank you, Sarah, now tonight-"

There was white noise in Gerard's ears. White noise and the blood pumping through his body that sounded like it was spilling out of his ears and onto the concrete. Frank was the first to speak, "oh my God...."

Gerard nodded, "oh my God, indeed."

"The police are after us."


	6. Day 6th, October 10th

Gerard was sweating. He couldn’t stop thinking about that news report; the police were after them.

‘What if we get thrown into jail? Or we get caught before we can complete our trip? What if-“

“Stop.” It was Frank. Gerard turned to him and gave him a quizzical look, “you were stressing, I could tell. Your eyebrows were scrunched up, and your leg is bouncing like crazy right now. We’re not going to get caught, nobody knows our plans or what we are doing, and everything will be fine, okay?”

“Okay,” Gerard sighed, readjusting his position on the seat, “when are we in Wisconsin anyway? We’ve been driving for hours.”

Frank grinned, “we’re on the home stretch now, baby! So close.” Gerard giggled. “What?”

“That’s what he said.”

"Oh my god," Frank snorted, "you did not just say that. What are you, 12?"

"Well if I were 12, this would be a very messed up relationship, Frankie."

Frank's quiet laughter turned into full-blown laughter, "stop making me laugh, Gee, I might crash." 

"Like the moon into Earth. Only four weeks now," Gerard mused, going back to bouncing his leg, but this time with the lull of the calming music wafting through the speakers. Frank didn't respond; he couldn't. He wanted to remain in denial and believe that he would still be alive come Christmas time, he would have a future, hopefully with Gerard, and complete that goddamned bucket list. That was kind of why he chose to go to Wisconsin next, to complete one extra point on his list; getting drunk. Milwaukee has several beer companies based there, and he was ready to get hammered and forgot every good thing that would disappear come November 5th. Cause, believe it or not, Frank, a 17-year-old boy, had never gotten drunk. They drove the rest of the way to Milwaukee in silence; Frank was too absorbed in his thoughts to talk anyway, he couldn't stop thinking about everything disappearing from him. Everything he had worked so hard for was worth nothing in the end. 

"Frankie, you ready to go?" Gerard asked, placing a hand on his shoulder and dragging Frank out of his mind, smiling softly at him. Frank let Gerard tug him out and followed him down the street.

"Where are we going, my supernova?"

Gerard blushed at the nickname, "there's a comic book shop down here... I came here when I was younger, and they even have a couple of books with Greek Mythology, how cool is that!"

Frank smiled, and his heart swelled in his chest; 'God, my boyfriend is so cute...' Gerard rushed into the store, abandoning Frank at the front as he practically sprinted inside to the nearest comic book stand. "Frank! They have a limited edition Xmen comic! And Batman!" Gerard turned to his boyfriend, a smile taking over his features, his happiness spilling out of the light in his eyes. 

"You should buy them, Gee, add them to your collection."

Gerard picked up a Spiderman comic, "Mikey loves Spiderman...." He said sadly, "do you think we will be able to see him before, you know, the end of the world?"

Frank walked up to Gerard and put his arms around his waist, "of course we will, we've only been on the road for five days, and we've already crossed off 13 or so states, we have heaps of time left to get back and see Mikey, okay?" 

Gerard hummed in response, picking up the Spiderman comic and placing it with his Xmen and Batman ones, "in that case, I'll get him the Spiderman comic then." They spent most of the day in the comic book store, and Gerard left with a bag full of comics that probably blew their budget for the day. Still, Frank didn't care as long as Gerard was happy, and if comics makes him happy, then Frank would buy every comic in existence if that meant seeing his boyfriend smile.

"Your turn to chose the next activity, Frankie!" Gerard was bouncing up and down, still high on the excitement from buying the comics. 

"Someone walking past would think I wired you up on sugar or something," Frank mused, grabbing Gerard's hand and forcing his feet to touch the ground for more than five seconds.

"If sugar is in the form of comic books, then wire me up!" Gerard resumed bouncing again, this time spinning in circles as well.

"No, Gee," Frank laughed, "now come on, you have to act sane for a few minutes so we can sneak into the brewery, okay?"

Gerard stopped bouncing, a frown on his face, "the brewery? Why would we want to go into there? And how would we even get in?"

"To get drunk, Gee! It's on my bucket list, and it's the golden opportunity! I already have a plan, we'd go to a busy one right, so they won't bother checking our ID's, hopefully, and you'd be in front cause you look more like a 21-year-old than I do, let's face it."

"Being drunk isn't as good as you think it is, Frank...." Gerard had definitely calmed down now and was feeling worried at the prospect of getting drunk.

Frank didn't notice this and continued to talk, too caught up in the idea that he might finally be able to get drunk, "We won't know until we try Gee. Let's go!" Frank practically dragged Gerard to the nearest brewery and stood behind a couple heading inside. 

"Welcome to Port Huron Brewing...." Frank tuned out the middle-aged woman speaking cheerily to the couple in front of them, bouncing on his feet. The couple went on ahead, leaving Frank and Gerard in front of the woman, trying to swallow down nerves. "Welcome to Port Huron Brewing! Were you looking for a tasting or just a buy today?" 

"Just buying today, thanks!" Frank wanted to get out of there as soon as possible, and he hoped that his nerves weren't all that visible.

"Now hold on, sweetie, isn't best to let your dad do the talking?"

Gerard's eyes went wide, and he choked on air, doing his best impression to cover it up with a cough, "yeah son," he put on a deeper voice, "how about you let me do the talking to this sweet lady over here?" 

Frank tried not to laugh and held a very serious expression on his face, and decided in the moment that he had to make this fun for him too, "yes daddy." Gerard's face flushed redder than a strawberry and shot Frank and odd look, before resuming his conversation with the lady.

"I'd like two six-packs of your best beer thanks," Gerard gulped before considering his next move, there was no going back now "and a bottle of tequila." Frank shot Gerard a confused look; they had just agreed on getting a six-pack each, not tequila too. 

The lady winked, "just too seconds, cutie." She disappeared behind back, and the pair immediately let out a sigh of relief. 

"Oh thank fuck," Gerard breathed, now back in his normal high-pitched voice, "I thought we weren't gonna fool her."

Frank laughed, "good acting, father." Gerard shoved Frank back and went to retort with a sassy remark, but the lady came back, carrying a bag with their alcohol. She rang up the surprisingly cheap total, sent one last flirtatious wink towards Gerard before the couple were slowly walking away, breaking into a run once they reached outside. "How the fuck did she think I was your son?! First off, you have a baby face and look 12, second off, I don't look young enough to pull off as your son, I'm not that short!"

Gerard was giggling behind Frank, climbing into the passage seat and holding the alcohol too close to be healthy, "you really don't look 21, Frank."

"And you don't look old enough to be a father! And! She was flirting with you! You're my boyfriend, and she was flirting with you!"Gerard continued to giggle, his face turning bright red as he tried to hold it in. "No, don't laugh! I get jealous, and that chick was all over you, you're mine." Gerard went to say something in response, but he never had the chance to. Frank was suddenly in his lap, the alcohol pushed to the floor, and he was kissing him. Gerard squeaked, but it soon turned into a gasp as Frank carded his fingers through his hair and tugged lightly on the brown strands. Trying hesitantly again, Frank trailed his tongue over Gerard's bottom lip and was surprised when he opened his mouth for him. It was a flurry of teeth clashing, tongues dancing and breathy gasps, making the pair forget about the flirtatious worker and making Gerard forget about the alcohol by his feet that he so desperately craved because unlike Frank, he had most certainly gotten drunk before. 

Finally, after what felt like hours, they pulled away, their cheeks flushed, lips stained, swollen and panting hard. 

"Wow," Gerard breathed, "I had never done that before."

"You're a natural," Frank breathed, bringing his hand to the side of Gerard's face, tucking a stray lock behind his ear, "you really are beautiful." 

Gerard blushed like a virgin on their wedding night, "you really think so?"

"I know so," with that Frank pressed another tender kiss onto Gerard's lips, and then one on his forehead before climbing off his lap and back behind the driver's seat, "now let's go find a private park where we can get smashed!" Gerard smiled softly, placing his hands in his lap and stared straight ahead, trying to distract himself from the alcohol. 

It happened when he was 15, and his grandmother passed away. He was filled with so much regret and self-hatred that one night he broke into his parent's alcohol cabinet and downed a whole bottle of wine in five minutes. It didn't stop there though, nearly every night he would sneak down and still some alcohol, get drunk in his bedroom and eventually cry himself to sleep before repeating the process all over again. Eventually, his parents and brother found out; it was inevitable, really. Mikey had found him stumbling around one night, and mumbling to himself slurred strings of self-hatred speech that only he could understand. Gerard broke down crying then, slumping himself on Mikey and spilling his heart out about how horrible and angry and utterly depressed he felt after their grandma passed. Gerard ended up getting help and saw a psychologist and took medication regularly until a few months ago when he started to feel better. It was like an unspoken taboo in his household, if no one mentioned it, then everyone would forget it, all except Gerard and Mikey, of course.

Frank didn't know about any of this, Gerard wanted to keep him in the dark, he didn't want Frank to know how utterly broken and imperfect he was. 

Eventually, Frank pulled them over to an abandoned park with a few closed shops lining the edges, perfect cover from the illegal act they were about to partake in. "Come on, let's go, Gee!"

Gingerly, Gerard grabbed that cursed bag and walked over to where his boyfriend was leaning against an old oak tree surrounded by lush green grass and few lonely flowers. As soon as he settled the bag down, Frank pounced on it, grabbing a beer out from the pack and twisting the cap off, handing one to Gerard too. "Ready?" Frank asked, to which Gerard nodded nervously in response. Frank just passed his nerves off as trying alcohol for the first time, when it was really tasting alcohol for the first time in 3 years. "Cheers!" Frank clinked their bottles together and brought the bottle to his lips. 

Gerard stared at the bottle in his hands, then at Frank who was just finishing up his mouthful and giving Gerard a look of, 'why haven't you had any yet?' Gerard could see Frank open his mouth to ask this question and Gerard knew that as soon as he was asked why he would spill his story and he couldn't have that, so with a shaking hand, he raised the bottle to his pale lips and took the first sip of alcohol he had had in 3 long years.

The burning filled his mouth and slid down his throat, lighting his insides alight with the familiar and fuzzy feeling he gained a tolerance for. "Oh my god," he groaned, bringing the bottle up to take another long gulp, watching Frank do the same with a look of borderline disgust on his face.

Frank was only halfway through his bottle when Gerard threw down his empty one and riffled in the bag for the tequila; the drink that practically ruined his life when he was 15, but he craved the burn the drink gave so much that he was willing to forget the consequences that were sure to come. 

"Already cracking the tequila open, Gee?" Frank giggled, already filling the effects of the drink.

'Lightweight' Gerard thought to himself as he threw the cap off the bottle and took a long sip. 

Two bottles each and half a bottle of tequila later, the two were giggling hysterically on the grass, laying on their backs feeling light-headed but yet so good. "So how is your first time drunk, Frankie?" Gerard slurred, lifting himself to his elbows in a choppy motion to stare down at the small teen who was staring at his inked hands.

"Fuckin' fantastic," he giggled, "h-how is yours, Geeeee?"

"This isn't my first time drunk, Frankie," Gerard tapped him on the nose and stood up with surprising speed for a drunk person. He put it down to practice. "Come on," he slurred, "let's go over to that shop over there," he was aiming to point at the store in front of them, but his finger somehow ended up pointing to the one three lots across. "How the fuck did you get there?" He grumbled to his finger. But miraculously, Frank knew precisely which store Gerard was pointing too because right now he was seeing about three different fingers belonging to Gerard. They slowly made their way over to the abandoned store and climbed in through the already broken windows. Frank tripped and fell by one of the cupboards, giggling at the fact that Gerard looked so tall from that angle.

Three hours later, they were still sitting by the cupboard, and Frank was beginning to sober up, while Gerard was still decently drunk and on another bottle of beer, slumped next to Frank with his head rested on his shoulder. 

"Hey, Gee?" Frank asked, turning his head to face his boyfriend who was sitting there with a blank face. Gerard hummed in response, not moving his gaze from that random piece of wood on the floor. "What did you mean when you said that this wasn't your first time drunk?" Gerard mumbled in response. "What was that, Gee?"

"When I was 15..." He trailed off, "can we chat about this when I'm sober pleaseeeeee? Let's go back to the car, Frankie."

Frank sighed but followed Gerard anyway, grabbing the nearly empty bag of alcohol and starting the short walk back to the car, which was almost impossible because Gerard insisted on stopping at every goddamn tree to look at its bark. But they did make it back in one piece, eventually. It wasn't until Frank tucked Gerard into the blankets next to him in the back of the car did he start to think about what Gerard said about being drunk before.

Was Gerard okay?


End file.
